I Love My Lawyer
by loves-fealty
Summary: When Harry is charged with a crime, he goes to James for help (aka Harry and James have fun with role-play).


"I'm begging you. Please, you have to help me."

As James stood at the window of his office and looked down on the bright lights of Chester, everything about him screamed power.

Despite the late hour, he was dressed for court, and it didn't matter that he'd decided to forgo his wig for comfort's sake; all he needed to achieve the required look on this occasion was a grey suit, black robe and white collar with bands.

He stared into the darkness and imagined he was in the middle of a packed courtroom, all eyes riveted upon him as they awaited his response. His posture was perfect; he held himself straight with his head up and shoulders back, and he exuded self-confidence. This was his domain. This was where he excelled. Being a successful lawyer was one of the few things that made him feel proud of himself and when he was dressed like this, he knew he could accomplish anything. He could take on anyone and win. This was his coat of armour and he was ready for war.

However, this particular encounter didn't require him to take up arms or even argue a case. There would be no legal battles or disputes to settle _this_ time, but he would definitely need to keep his wits about him.

He stepped towards the window and pulled the cord that closed the blinds. "I think you'll find I don't _have_ to do anything."

Another large window separated his office from the rest of the law firm but the open plan area on the other side of the glass was deserted; it was that late even the cleaners had gone home for the night.

James felt hungry eyes watching his progress as he crossed the room. Every movement calculated, he drew the remaining blinds, isolating the pair of them from the rest of the world. The turning of the lock as he secured the door sounded louder in the near darkness and he purposely waited several seconds to build anticipation before switching on the light.

During his leisurely but measured walk back to stand behind his desk, he allowed his gaze to roam freely over the young man sitting opposite.

He was dressed pretty much like any man his age might; in jeans and a dark red short-sleeved polo shirt that James couldn't help noticing was tantalisingly tight across the chest. His face was a mixture of nervousness and determination and he was absolutely beautiful.

The young man, who had previously introduced himself as Harry, ignored James's retort and resumed his appeal. "I've been charged with criminal damage."

James kept his expression neutral. "And what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Harry replied. "I was in Price Slice just minding my own business when Simone Loveday accused me of—" Harry stopped abruptly and scoffed. "I mean, _as if!_ It's just _ridiculous_. I'm hardly gonna… why would I… me of all people…" he trailed off, rolling his eyes.

James's interest was piqued. He looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Ridiculous, in what way?"

Harry sighed and started mumbling under his breath.

"Speak up!"

"She said I squeezed her melons!"

For a split second the mask on James's face almost slipped. He cleared his throat instead as he struggled to hide his amusement. "She must have had her reasons for believing you were the culprit."

Harry sat forward in his chair and placed his hands on the desk, palms down. "Look, she's crazy. I'm innocent, I swear. Alright, I admit I've done some dubious stuff in the past but only because I was desperate." Harry paused, a playful smile tugging at his lips. "Trust me, I would never squeeze her melons."

James sniffed and endeavoured to look indifferent. "Well, whether you 'squeezed her melons' or not is irrelevant because you couldn't possibly afford my services."

Harry frowned in frustration. "I've heard you do pro bono work."

"I'm already working on a pro bono case at the moment. I couldn't possibly fit you in."

"Please," Harry begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

The barest hint of a smile curled Harry's lips. "Because, Mr Nightingale," he said, slowly rising from his chair, "you're the only person who can help me..."

He moved around the desk in a manner which reminded James of a predator stalking its prey. "I need you..."

His eyes were drawn to the lapels of James's gown as he drew close, his hands smoothing down them boldly as soon as he was within reach. As he looked up, his fingers continued to fondle the fabric reverently. "I'll do anything."

James stared down into Harry's eyes, captivated. "Anything?" he murmured.

Harry leaned in even closer. "Anything," he whispered, his breath ghosting over James's lips.

The temptation to just grab Harry by the arms, pull him to the ground and have his way with him was almost too much to bear but he somehow managed to keep himself in check. "Take off your clothes."

Harry smiled triumphantly and immediately stepped back to rip his shirt over his head. He kicked his trainers off, wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, and in record time stood before James completely nude and awaiting his next instruction.

A thrill went through James because not only did he have this young man standing stark bollock naked in his office but he also had complete control over him. James knew Harry was his for the taking but all he did was place one hand on the centre of his chest. Apart from a quick intake of breath, Harry's only response was to lift his head slightly as if challenging him, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

James glanced briefly at Harry's cock and raised an eyebrow. "Close your eyes."

As soon as he complied, James took his time exploring the contours of Harry's chest. He amused himself by playing with his nipples for a while, squeezing them until they were tight little buds and he started getting fidgety.

When James traced a featherlight path down his abdomen, Harry's stomach contracted. He teased the trail of hair beneath his belly button with his fingertips, his hand straying tantalising close to where he knew Harry wanted it before ultimately moving away.

Harry let out a growl of frustration and James felt a soft pull on his robe. Harry was fisting the black material but allowed it to slip from his fingers when James resumed his inspection of his body, his hand smoothing around his lean hip and over his back as he walked behind him.

He tugged Harry back by his hips, pressing the full length of his body along his naked form.

There was something quite heady about the fact Harry was deliciously naked while James was fully clothed, and knowing Harry was turned on by his attire made the situation even more gratifying.

The sleeves of his gown ended just past his elbows but the oversized nature of them meant that when he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to gather him in, they draped down his sides and caressed his exposed skin. Harry instinctively crossed his arms over James's, pulling them even tighter around him.

James closed his eyes and rubbed his beard against the side of Harry's face, his lips dragging against his cheek as he breathed him in. Bending at the knees, he pushed his clothed erection against Harry's arse.

"James," Harry moaned.

"Bend over the desk," James growled, grudgingly releasing him as he pulled out of his embrace, eager to obey.

A sizable amount of case files sat neatly in the centre of James's desk. Harry looked at them thoughtfully before glancing back. The second their gazes met, James caught the mischievous glint in Harry's eyes. Anticipating his next move, James stepped forward to pluck them to safety but unfortunately, he was too late, and as Harry bent over, he slid them across the desk out of James's reach.

"Careful!" James warned. "There are some very important doc—" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Harry was pushing them over the edge with gusto, papers fluttering everywhere. James suppressed a groan of annoyance as he took in the numerous legal reports now littering the carpet.

Harry looked at him over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised innocently. "Oops."

James was pissed. It would take hours for someone to sort through them and Harry had clearly done it on purpose, but how could he possibly stay mad at him when the motivation for his bad behaviour was obvious; he was wiggling his glorious arse in the air just begging for punishment.

James stepped behind him and Harry instantly presented himself, laying his head down and spreading his arms out to either side in deference. James stroked over his backside firmly as if testing its resilience then gave it four solid smacks in succession, each one a little harder than the last, loving the way Harry's arse cheeks jiggled and started turning a delectable shade of pink.

Harry closed his eyes with a whimper and James chuckled. "I told you to be careful." He gave Harry's arse one last caress before draping himself over his back. "Now," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades before nuzzling his ear, "where were we?"

James slowly kissed his way down Harry's back and opened the top drawer of his desk to get the bottle of lube he'd stored in there earlier. He squeezed some out onto the tips of his fingers and teased them over Harry's hole before easing one of them in. When Harry let out a pleasurable moan and widened his legs, James began sliding his finger in and out.

"More," Harry demanded impatiently, and despite their assumed roles, in which Harry was supposed to be the one submitting to _him_ , James decided to indulge him. He applied another squirt of lube directly over his hole and added a second finger.

"Mr Thompson," James said, keeping his tone professional, "may I remind you who is in charge here." Harry just hummed in acquiescence and James smiled to himself, increasing the speed of his fingers a little.

"Now, as you know, I'm a _very_ good lawyer..." He emphasised his claim by brushing over Harry's prostate. His whole body jerked and James settled him by rubbing the small of his back.

"My legal services are very expensive..." He stretched Harry's hole further before inserting a third finger and when Harry started pushing his arse back against his hand, James knew he was ready.

"Some may say exorbitant…" he continued, withdrawing his fingers. Harry protested at the loss, grumbling under his breath.

James hastily unfastened his trousers, his cock springing free when he pushed them down his thighs along with his underwear. He drizzled a moderate amount of lube into his hand, spread it over his cock and pressed the head against Harry's hole.

"But if you want results then you must pay for the best..." James pushed and prodded without applying any real pressure, teasing Harry until he started writhing.

When he caught him trying to sneak a hand beneath himself, he swiftly pulled his arm out of the way and pinned both his wrists to the desk, enveloping his body once more.

"And believe me…" His lips and beard grazed the soft skin just behind Harry's ear as he rolled his hips against him. "I _am_ the best," he whispered.

James stood back up and wasted no time entering Harry. He steadily pushed his cock in to the hilt, allowing him hardly any time to adjust before he started moving. He quickly picked up the pace, fucking into him hard and fast, Harry grunting every time James pulled him back by his hips to meet his thrusts.

Despite trying to gain purchase on the desk, Harry was unable to prevent his body being jostled about as James repeatedly propelled him back and forth.

James had a strong grip on his hips. He was no doubt leaving marks but he knew Harry wouldn't care less because he always seemed to relish any soreness that was left behind whenever they partook in a particularly intense bout of sex.

"James…"

In a few days' time, when they're lying in bed together, drowsy and sated after making love, Harry will all of a sudden remember and feel around for the fading bruises on his skin. When he thinks James isn't looking, he'll press his fingers into them, think back to the night they were created and smile secretly to himself.

" _James…_ "

It was a rather primitive attitude to have but James couldn't deny he got a possessive thrill from laying claim to Harry's body in this way. There was a time when Harry would forbid him from marking him just in case Ste noticed but James was always sly about it. He'd leave a mark somewhere on Harry's body that he could easily attribute to playing football with Zack or something equally mundane.

Harry would always grumble about it afterwards but James just couldn't help himself and they both knew Harry didn't really mean it. After all, there was something quite intimate about the fact the two of them were the only people in the world who knew where the bruises had truly come from.

Fortunately, Ste was out of the picture now and James could brand Harry whenever and wherever he liked; this time was no exception.

" _James!"_

James's hips faltered, then stopped. "Harry," he breathed, suddenly aware that Harry had been calling his name for some time.

Harry was attempting to look back at him. "I want to see you."

Of course, he wanted to see him. This was Harry's fantasy after all. It had all come about after James had accidentally overheard him encouraging Romeo to visit his father at work. He'd been talking enthusiastically about how imposing and assertive James was when he was in court — "like some kind of god."

Despite being out of sight, James had blushed at the exaggeration. And Romeo, obviously deciding to humour Harry, had let him carry on telling him about how impressive James looked in his gown and wig, and how his position and the way he was dressed commanded everyone's respect.

James had brought the subject up again later that night when they'd been on their own, confessing he'd heard everything Harry had said, and suggesting they should perhaps indulge in a little role-play.

Harry had really got into the idea, his eyes lighting up. "We could sneak into the courtroom!"

"Are you _insane?!_ There are security guards and police officers everywhere."

Harry had pouted. "Not late at night, surely."

"And what about the cameras?"

"But—"

"No!"

Despite the minor setback, Harry had grinned, undeterred. "But you'll still dress up for me, yeah?"

And because James was a big softie and wanted to make Harry happy always, that was how they'd ended up here — in James's office after dark with the door locked and the blinds closed.

James helped Harry to his feet and turned him around. "Are you alright?" he enquired, feeling slightly guilty it had taken him a while to realise Harry had been trying to get his attention.

Harry drew James towards him by his lapels. "Don't worry about me, I'm more than alright," he grinned, pulling James down onto the desk with him and kissing him soundly.

James settled between Harry's legs, both of them moaning into the kiss as their cocks rubbed together. When he felt Harry becoming restless beneath him, their mouths parted and James once again pushed into him, this time setting a slow and steady pace.

Harry wrapped his legs tightly around him, his gaze running appreciatively over James's face and clothes while his hands roamed over as much of him as he could reach.

James knew the position was awkward for Harry, lying on the hard surface of the desk without support, so he tugged him closer to the edge and leaned over to cradle his head in his hands.

James's head dropped down beside Harry's instinctively. "God, I love you," he breathed into the crook of his neck, the words escaping without conscious thought.

Harry enfolded James in his arms and they rocked together, their movements not as frantic as before but just as pleasurable.

James could feel the pressure building inside him, especially when every time he hit Harry's prostate, Harry would strengthen his hold on him and let out the most incredible sound.

"Oh my God, right there," Harry choked out. "I'm so close."

James increased the intensity of his thrusts and moments later Harry was crying out as he came.

The thought of Harry coming untouched and the exquisite clenching around his cock was all it took to tip James over the edge. He came hard, a guttural moan on his lips as he released himself into Harry's tight heat.

They kissed lazily in the aftermath of their climaxes until their heartbeats slowed down and their breathing returned to normal.

When James pulled out of Harry, his immediate thought was that Harry looked utterly wrecked. Bruises were already beginning to form on his hips and his mouth was pink from the brush of James's beard and all the kissing. But what really made him look debauched was the drying come on his stomach and chest. If he could, he would have taken a picture, but he couldn't risk someone else getting hold of his phone.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested his weight on his arms. He just sat there smiling, thoroughly unashamed of his nakedness. James was amazed that he somehow managed to look both virtuous and pleased with himself at the same time.

James tried to look disinterested and fastened his trousers. "I'll have to do pro bono work more often if that's my reward."

Harry started swinging his legs. "You said you didn't have time for pro bono, remember? I'm a paying client."

"Well, consider that your first instalment," James said, holding out a box of tissues.

Harry looked smug as he sat forward and pulled out a couple of tissues. "That was payment in full and you know it."

James hummed thoughtfully as he watched Harry wiping himself clean. "I'm not sure. Maybe I should re-evaluate my client list, see if I can find a couple of hotties on there and offer them an alternative way of paying their bills."

Harry looked up. "Don't you dare. I'm the only one who'll be paying for your services in that way, thank you very much." As he began tugging his jeans on, he nodded in James's direction. "By the way, you might wanna get those dry cleaned."

James looked down at the come stains on his clothes and sighed. "Damn it," he grumbled, rubbing at them ineffectively.

Harry chuckled and James looked up to see him making himself comfortable in his chair. He stepped between Harry's legs and with one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the arm, stooped down to kiss him.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, darling," James breathed against his lips. "I'm not the one picking those papers up."


End file.
